Transport networks can be used for communicating data between network nodes that can be separated by a relatively long distance. For example, an upstream node can receive and process client clock and data signals, which can be transported to a downstream node via a communication link.
Transport networks can include optical networks operating over fiber-optic links that provide optical channel transport and multiplexing. Transport networks can be used, for example, to transport client data in metro, long-haul, and/or multilayer networking applications.